


THE EVIL STORY OF SANS

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: this an super scary story with sans skelton! sans skelton is an skelton who hats frisk becuase frisk killed pap. so what hapen to friks? LES FIND OUT IN THE EVIL STORY OF SANS





	THE EVIL STORY OF SANS

THE EVIL STORY OF SANS SCARY CREEPYPASTA WARNIN DONT READ AT NIGHT UNDERTALE CREEPYPASTA

This story of sans, an skelton, he once day was fihting frisk because he are kil pap. he kill frisk and grew tire of no blod. SO HE STAB HIM! BLOD FLY! FRISSK BRAIN TUMMY AND EAR IT FELL! SANS ATE HIS BODY PARTS! FRISK WAS CRYING AS HE ATE HIS HEAD! HE THEN ATE HIS GUTS! AFTER HE ATE HIS HEART BRAIN AND EVERTING HE WALK TO FRISK! HE SAY IT MITE GROW BACK AND ATE HIS HEAD FRISK WAS CRYING FROM SEEING HIS HEAD TEARED AWAY! SANS TURNED MAD AND SHOT HIS HEAD TO SEE BLOD THE END that was scary ikr?


End file.
